Di Pinggir Dermaga
by caramelhae
Summary: Pada suatu masa, aku melihat dirimu duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir dermaga, seorang diri dan terlihat kesepian. Dan pemandangan tersebut kerap hadir lembut dalam ingatanku, disertai sejumput rasa bersalah. {onesided Claire/Kai}


**Harvest Moon © Natsume dan Marvelous Inc.**

 _ **Note**_ : cerita ini terinspirasi berat oleh lagu Gomen ne Summer milik 48family, jadi, ada—banyak—lirik lagunya yang nyempil-nyempil di sini, ehe. Disarankan untuk denger sambil baca. Ditulis dalam rangka coretngebaperin mengapresiasi lagu favorit dari jaman smp, melepas rindu dengan otp harvesmun pertama yangsempatterlupakan, dan upaya meruntuhkan tembok webe biar bisa profuktif nulis lagi n.n;

 _ **Warning:**_ romens implisit dan timeline melompat-lompat. scenes-nya asli dari game, dari rangkaian heart events-nya si mas musim panas. dan endingnya … juga dari game, kok.

.

.

.

 _Kamu adalah semilir angin yang berembus hangat,  
kejujuran yang tersemat dalam tiap butir pasir pantai,  
dan juga burung camar putih yang terbang bebas di angkasa tetapi merindukan daratan.  
Ya, ya, kamu adalah musim panas,  
yang tak henti datang dan pergi,  
serta membuatku meminta maaf pada bentangan langit biru._

.

.

Dirimu duduk di bangku biru panjang di samping kedaimu, sendirian dan terlihat gusar.

Kelesuan tergurat erat di wajahmu dan kebimbangan tersorot jelas dari sepasang mata cokelatmu; jenis ekspresi yang tak pernah kautampakkan kala banyak orang mengelilingi. Kakiku lantas bergerak menghampirimu meski otakku belum memerintah—kemudian, kamu, tanpa kusangka-sangka, langsung menjadikanku pendengar ceritamu.

" _Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang seorang pemuda yang tak suka tinggal bersama keluarganya?"_

(Kujawab _siapa peduli_. Toh aku—yang notabene gadis—juga lebih suka tinggal sendirian. Bila aku mengutarakan pendapat negatif, berarti sama saja dengan menjelekkan diri sendiri, kan? Dan, jawaban itu sepertinya tepat, dilihat dari rona wajahmu yang mencerah beberapa tingkat setelah mendengarnya.)

" _Sesungguhnya, aku tak terlalu rukun dengan keluargaku, makanya aku selalu menghabiskan musim panas di sini. Kalau ada waktu luang, datang ke sini lagi ya, Claire."_

Saat itu, semilir angin pantai terasa hangat dan menggelitik; membelai ujung bandana ungumu yang mencuat dari belakang kepala dan helai-helai rambut pirangku yang tergerai.

.

.

Dirimu berdiri di balik konter kedai kecilmu, sendirian dan terlihat ceria saat menyambut kehadiranku.

" _Hai, Claire, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kautahu, tiap melihatmu bekerja keras, aku jadi terinspirasi. Haha, bercanda kok. Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kautumbuhkan di ladangmu?"_

(Kujawab nanas; jawaban bernilai seratus, rupanya. Wajahmu seketika berbinar-binar dan suaramu meninggi penuh semangat menggelegak.)

" _Sungguh?! Aku MENCINTAI nanas lebih dari apa pun! Kalau tak keberatan, maukah kau membawakan beberapa untukku nanti?"_

(Inginnya jahil menggeleng demi menerbitkan wajah merajukmu—yang barangkali imut, akan tetapi, api semangat berkobar kelewat menggebu di matamu sehingga kepalaku otomatis mengangguk seperti beo.)

" _Agak memalukan sih, seorang pemuda mengatakan 'aku mencintai nanas'. Hahaha."_

(Kamu tertawa riang seperti bocah polos dan aku tertawa sarkastis. Haha, kukira, yang kaucintai adalah para perempuan yang hatinya kerap kaucuri.)

" _Sebagai balasan, kalau kau butuh bantuan, beritahu aku, oke? Kapan saja."_

Saat itu, langit cerah benderang seolah menyombongkan warna birunya pada laut di bawahnya. Kamu ada di belakangku, di dalam kedai yang kutinggalkan dengan langkah seringan kapas, dan menetap di belakang pikiranku.

.

.

Kamu berada tepat di sampingku, sendirian dan terlihat cemas.

Di depan kita, ada Dokter Trent yang memberi nasihat panjang-lebar tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan, tertuju khusus untukku yang baru siuman dari pingsan mendadak beberapa jenak lalu. Usai sang dokter menyudahi ceramahnya yang, sebagaimana biasa, lewat begitu saja dari perhatianku, giliran kamu yang memberiku wejangan.

" _Sudah merasa lebih baik, Claire? Duh, kenapa kau tak lebih bersantai dan memperbanyak istirahat, sih?"_

(Nada bicaramu perhatian dan aku bisa mendeteksi kekhawatiran dari sana, tetapi sifat keras kepalaku belum lekang. Aku tak suka ditatar seperti anak kecil, maka, diiringi kesungkanan, kurespons pertanyaanmu dengan _yeah, ide bagus_. Kamu tersenyum puas, entah tak mendeteksi keterpaksaanku, atau hanya pura-pura tak tahu.)

" _Kau selalu bekerja keras, jadi kau berhak beristirahat hari ini."_

(Kalimat itu … rasanya menyenangkan bila bisa mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain, meski sekali saja.)

" _Hei, aku membeli jimat keberuntungan ini di kota lain, dan aku ingin kau memilikinya, Claire."_

(Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, si kulit kerang senantiasa tersimpan di sakuku.)

Saat itu, sang surya berkobar tanpa ampun di dirgantara, teriknya menyelipkan sejumput kehangatan di relung hatiku—dan relung hatimu, pikiran isengku berharap.

.

.

Dirimu duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir dermaga, sendirian dan terlihat kesepian.

Aku melepas sepatu _boots_ -ku, lalu berlari menghampirimu. Kamu bertanya soal pekerjaanku, dan kujawab apa adanya. Lalu bergantian aku menanyakan tentang kedai kesayanganmu, dan kamu menjawab tak banyak pelanggan seperti biasa, diselingi tawa ringan agar tak terkesan mengiba. Kamu memang selalu begitu, tak keberatan dibenci, namun menolak dikasihani.

Kamu terlihat kesepian; dan kedaimu yang melompong bukanlah penyebabnya. Kamu terlihat kesepian; berteman angin laut yang setia bertiup menujumu, memainkan ujung bandana ungu yang terikat erat membalut kepalamu. Kamu terlihat kesepian; sepasang mata cokelatmu terpaku lurus ke laut seakan-akan tengah menghitung jumlah ombak yang datang mendekat.

" _Hei … boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Kurasa para pria di kota ini menganggapku berengsek karena caraku bersikap. Padahal, aku cuma menjadi diriku sendiri dalam menjalani hidupku. Aku tak suka menjadi palsu."_

(Padahal, terkadang kamu bersikap palsu. Seperti ketika kamu menyembunyikan kegusaran yang tersuarakan di balik cara berceritamu yang riuh; atau kala kamu menyamarkan kesedihan dengan tersenyum lebar.)

" _Aku tak peduli anggapan orang lain tentangku."_

(Entah kamu memang tak peduli dengan curahan kebencian para pria kota tak yang tak pernah absen mengiringi langkahmu, atau pura-pura tak peduli. Yang pasti, dirimu, yang duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir dermaga, terlihat kesepian.)

" _Aku ingin mendengar pendapat jujurmu, Claire. Haruskah aku berubah?"_

(Nah, apanya yang tak peduli, coba? _Lupakan ide itu_ , jawabku tegas. Kemudian, aku meninju bahumu kuat-kuat sampai kamu meringis, kemudian aku menjulurkan lidah dan berlari sekuat tenaga seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri mangga.)

Saat itu, kaki telanjangku terasa geli kala dikerubungi butiran pasir pantai. Begitu pula kakimu, yang menyusul kakiku dari belakang. Pantai kecil seketika dipenuhi jejak kaki; kakiku meninggalkan jejak kecil, sementara kakimu meninggalkan jejak besar. Lagi-lagi pikiran isengku berkata bila mungkin, suatu hari dua jejak kaki itu bisa tercetak berdampingan.

.

.

" _Kautahu, kau tak perlu berubah jadi orang lain, Kai."_

" _Mm, terima kasih Claire. Kau juga … tetaplah jadi temanku, oke? Supaya bila sewaktu-waktu aku melupakan hal tersebut, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku lagi dan lagi."_

(Burung camar putih terbang dari cakrawala, sayapnya berkepak-kepak seolah memanasi _oh, ayolah Claire, berhentilah jadi pengecut, gadis bodoh!_ )

"… _Ya."_

Saat itu, langit musim panas menertawakanku yang berkata jujur sekaligus berhohong pada saat bersamaan.

(Mau bagaimana lagi,  
kamu adalah musim panas, yang semilirnya hangat dan langitnya biru benderang,  
tetapi kamu bukan langit musim panas yang bisa menaungi laut dan pantai sekaligus;  
kamu adalah perayu ulung yang sikap dan perkataannya tajam menancap di hati perempuan,  
tetapi kamu bukan lelaki hebat yang matanya bisa memantulkan wajah dua perempuan sekaligus.)

.

.

" _Dengar, Kai, kau memang bukan lelaki sempurna, tetapi bukan berarti kamu tak bernilai sama sekali. Jadi, kenapa ragu-ragu begitu dalam mengungkapkan perasaanmu, huh?"_

(Deburan ombak berbisik, _dasar hipokrit_.)

.

.

Kamu berdiri gagah di depan altar, tuksedo hitam mengilat membalut tubuhmu, tidak sendirian dan tidak terlihat kesepian. Sepasang mata cokelatmu begitu hidup dan berbinar dan dipenuhi kerlap yang lebih cemerlang dari kilau bintang di langit musim dingin. Aku kehilangan imaji musim panas pada sosokmu, tetapi mengapa kamu malah terlihat jauh, jauh lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya?

Kamu berdiri penuh kepercayaan diri di dekat sang pastor, aura pemuda kasanova yang hobi bermain-main tak kutemukan lagi pada figurmu yang terpampang tepat di depan mataku; tergantikan sepenuhnya oleh kharisma sesosok pria dewasa yang siap menjadi kapten dari bahtera kehidupan baru yang siap berlayar sedetik lagi.

Kamu tersenyum haru, bibirmu mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan khidmat,

dan gadis manis dalam balutan gaun putih indah itu, yang wajahnya selalu, selalu, selalu terpantul di iris matamu, mengulangi kalimatmu setelahnya.

(Saat itu, langit musim panas yang cerah benderang tak sudi menunjukkan kemilaunya padaku; warna birunya seolah terisap habis oleh cahaya menyilaukan dari dua orang yang mengikat sumpah setia. Menyisakan mendung.)

.

.

.

Beberapa kali, bayangan dirimu yang duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir dermaga melintas melintas di benakku, hadir pelan dalam ingatan, disertai sejumput rasa bersalah yang membuatku ingin meminta maaf. Pada angin pantai yang berembus hangat; pada pasir pantai putih bersih; pada burung camar yang terbang mengitari angkasa.

Pada musim panas yang tak pernah meninggalkan kita.

Maaf, karena tak bisa melakukan apa pun pada rasa sayang yang terpendam dalam di relung hati,  
dan membiarkannya digerus angin dingin musim gugur hingga menjadi repihan yang jatuh ke tanah mengikuti kisaran angin.


End file.
